The Mane Seven and Sonic's Groups Consult Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks/Kairi's Group Moves in With Utonium
(Later, at a pond/glen near Castle Equestria, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s group neared the entrance to Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks’ chambers when two nerdy Forest Warriors, one skinny and one chubby, blocked the way) Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: Halt! Who goes there? Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: Hi, guys. Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: What’s the password? Rainbow Dash: (Rolling her eyes) Not again! Silver: Oh, come on, guys! Amy: We’re just here to see King Squall, Queen Rinoa, and Sticks! Max: We don’t have time for passwords! (The chubby nerdy Forest Warrior and the skinny nerdy Forest Warrior turned to each other in confusion) Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: (Confused) Is that the password? Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: (Confused) Um, not sure. (Knowing those two are not the brightest when it comes to guard duties, both groups shrugged and took advantage of it by just zipping by them to the chambers) Groups: Bye! (But the two nerdy Forest Warriors got distracted by their conversation after the groups said that and passed them) Skinny nerdy Forest Warrior: “Bye!” That must be the password! Chubby nerdy Forest Warrior: No, it’s not. It has to be something else. (Inside the chamber, the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups looked around for Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks) Groups: You’re majesties? Fluttershy: Mom? Dad? Sunset Shimmer: Sticks? (They spot the three healing a flower bud and after they noticed each other, Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks nods at the groups to come) Rinoa: Anything suspicious? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we saw something strange far away from here above the canopy. Squall: What was it? Sonata: It was some strange black-looking cloud at the foot of Mount Mysteria. Fluttershy: That’s right. Sunset Shimmer: It was as black as oil from a Globlin. (Hearing them say that, Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks thought it over and then calmly explained away) Squall: That black cloud you mentioned is called “smoke.” Groups: Smoke…. Rouge: Like from fire. Sticks: That’s right. Sonic: But the odd thing is, there’s no fire. Squall: Odd…. (He then asked again) Squall: And you said it was far away at the foot of Mount Mysteria? Shadow: Yes. Blaze: What could it mean, I wonder? Rinoa: We don’t know, either. But if it were a bad omen of things to come…. (She takes a seed and placed it in Fluttershy's hand) Rinoa: Maybe it’s time we teach you, Fluttershy, how to help a seed grow. Sticks: Like our world and the outside world, they are both worlds within worlds. Squall: Exactly. And everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between the forces of destruction and the magic forces of creation. (During Squall’s explanation, he, Rinoa, Sticks, and the groups led Fluttershy to the top of a dead tree that looked like the upper part of it is almost broken in half. After Fluttershy placed the seed on top once Squall finished his explanation, she turned to him and the others for support) Fluttershy: What now? Rinoa: Help the seed grow with you and Sunset Shimmer's powers. And then this dead tree will be put out of misery by its choking vines. (Fluttershy nods and gently placed her hand with Sunset Shimmer's on the seed and concentrated their magic on the seed, making green roots emerge from under her hand where the seed laid. Then suddenly, Fluttershy hesitated, much to Sunset Shimmer's notice and concern and the seed stopped growing. Fluttershy then turned to the others apologetically) Fluttershy: Sorry. Got worried. (The others nod in an understanding way) Cosmo: Don’t worry. We’ll fix it. (Then with Squall, Rinoa, Sticks, and Sunset Shimmer’s help, Cosmo grew the rest of the roots out of the seed’s remains and surrounded them on the dead tree, making it like choking vines. Then small flowers bloomed from the roots. The group smiled softly and proudly at the accomplishment) Cream: The flowers emerging is my favorite part. Cheese: (Happily) Chao, chao! Shadow: Apparently, flowers are always your favorite, Cream. Rouge: Indeed. Sticks: Which is exactly why everyone in our clan can call upon the magic powers of the web of life. Squall: That’s right. (They then turned to Fluttershy in support) Rinoa: And Fluttershy, you have to find it in yourself. Sonic: That is true, Fluttershy. Tails: We all did before. Kayla: And in time, you’ll find your powers. Fluttershy: Thank you, Mom, Dad, guys. I really do want to find it. I truly do, to tell the truth. (Then they changed the subject) Squall: So, about that smoke we were talking about before? (Realizing, the groups changed the subject as well as they left the flowered choking vine-covered dead tree) Charmy: Oh, right! We were wondering in concern about that smoke. Espio: It’s not normal for smoke to appear without flames. Big: Could it be something from the outside world? (Froggy croaked in agreement) Rinoa: Not sure. Squall: We’ll find out about it later. Vector: Or maybe that smoke might've came from Myotismon or…? Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks: Myotismon? (They shook their heads no) Rinoa: No, it couldn’t be. We’re not certain about it yet. Sticks: And besides, they’re stuck in Glob Valley with no hopes of destroying and polluting our world with Pitch still trapped in that baobab tree. Squall: So, we got nothing to worry about on those creeps. But what we got to worry, is what else is causing that smoke. Rainbow Dash: Well, you three told us yourselves yesterday that we’re ready for the outside world, right? Rinoa: Yes. Why? (Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks calmly realized what Rainbow Dash is talking about) Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks: Oh, right. Squall: You guys wish to investigate the smoke. (After thinking about it, Squall and Rinoa turned to Sticks) Squall: Then we’ll leave it up to you. Sticks: I’ll assist you, since on the way to Mount Mysteria, I have to pick a special pod for our next Ruler and Shaman Ruler after mine, Squall, and Rinoa’s time as rulers. Rinoa: In the meantime, Squall and I will stay behind and study what’s going on while you’re at it. Squall: And bring some Forest Warrior volunteers to help Sticks escort and protect you. Groups: Really? (Squall, Rinoa, and Sticks nod, making the groups happy) Groups: Wow, thanks! Tikal: We’ll consider this a coming-of-age trip for Fluttershy. (Fluttershy smiled with a blush) Fluttershy: Yeah, probably. Squall: First, go tell everyone in this kingdom about your upcoming journey. Groups: Okay. (Then with that, Sticks and the groups left. After they were gone, Squall and Rinoa then contemplated a bit and then looked through a telescope that stands on watch above the canopy and looked at the smoke at the foot of Mount Mysteria) Squall and Rinoa: Myotismon, Pitch…. Rinoa: What if they’re right about…? Squall: We’ll find out soon enough, Rinoa. (They then proceeded to work on figuring out the source of the smoke. Outside at the forest, Sticks is flying around the Forest Warrior camp, asking them to come) Forest Warrior: You want us to discuss an important mission with the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups? Sticks: Yes. That means every single Forest Warrior. (After thinking it over, the Forest Warrior nods and they flew off. Nearby, two cabs drove by on the road, heading somewhere. Then they pulled up at a driveway of a Art Deco-themed three-story house on an open field within the forest. After they parked, both cabs’ back doors and passenger doors opened, revealing three teenage girls emerging from one cab and three doll-like girls emerging from the other cab. The first girl is a 15 year old with shoulder-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple pearl necklace, a sleeveless pink dress with a black hood over a white tubetop, a black and purple banded bracelet on the left wrist, and purple boots. She is Kairi. The second girl is the same age as Kairi with shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white sleeveless dress with white straps and cyan sandals. She is Namine, Kairi’s triplet sister. The third girl is the same age as Kairi and Namine with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black tanktop, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes. She is Xion, Kairi and Namine’s triplet sister. The fourth girl is a doll-like 5 year old with long orange hair, pink eyes, and wearing a big red bow on top of her head, a pink hairclip with a red heart on it tying her hair in a ponytail, a pink sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s best friend. The fifth girl is a doll-like 5 year old with short blonde hair tied in pigtails, baby blue eyes, and wearing a baby blue sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Bubbles, Blossom’s sister, the cute member of the Powerpuff Girls, and another of Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s best friends. And the last girl is a doll-like 5 year old with short black hair, light green eyes, and wearing a light green sleeveless dress with a black line, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles’ sister, the tough member of the Powerpuff Girls, and the last of Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s best friends. After exiting the cabs, they smiled softly at the house while they got their suitcases out of either the backseats or the trunks of the cabs. After Kairi and Blossom paid their tips to each of their cab driver, they waved goodbye and then the cabs drove off. The six girls then looked at the house again with soft smiles) Blossom: Well, there it is, Kairi, Namine, Xion. Buttercup: Your new home. Bubbles: With us. (Kairi, Namine, and Xion nods softly in agreement) Namine: Yeah…. Xion: Thanks to some of our inheritance Mom left us…. Kairi: Shall we? (They go up to the front door on the porch and Blossom knocked on it) Blossom: Hello? Professor? (But no answer. The six girls shrugged) Buttercup: Guess he’s not home yet. (Suddenly, they see someone approach the house. They noticed it was, much to their happiness….) Girls: Professor Utonium! (Utonium heard them and then noticed them. Then he got happy and ran up to them) Utonium: Girls! Powerpuff Girls: Hi, Professor. Utonium: You came to move in today! Just like we planned! Xion: (Nods in agreement) It certainly is. Utonium: And wow, Kairi, you look just like you, Namine, and Xion’s mother! When she was younger, that is. (They go inside. They then noticed a koala/dog-like creature with blue fur, light blue chest and stomach, large bat-like ears, a wide mouth, a round purple koala-like nose, and black eyes. He is Experiment 626 AKA Stitch. They noticed each other and Stitch got happy upon seeing Kairi, Namine, and Xion) Stitch: Eh, ha, hi. (He ran up to them and hugged each of the three newcomers’ legs) Blossom: Seems Stitch is excited to see you. Utonium: We even told him about you three moving in. (Stitch happily finished hugging) Stitch: (Nods happily) Ih. Kairi: We can tell. (Then they followed Utonium to one of the two upstairs bedrooms. The first room is the Powerpuff Girls’ bedroom and the other is a newly made bedroom themed for teenage girls. They go into the latter bedroom. Upon seeing the design, Kairi, Namine, and Xion smiled softly) Utonium: Welcome to your new bedroom. Kairi, Namine, and Xion: It’s beautiful…. (They noticed a flower-themed dresser) Namine: And a flower-themed dresser! Neat! Utonium: Well, I knew you loved flowers, so, my girls and I got it for you. Buttercup: Yeah! Bubbles: I love flowers too! (She giggles) Bubbles: And besides, it fits in with these woods. Kairi: (Agreeing) If Mom were here and still alive, she would’ve been proud of you guys. Group: Yeah…. (They then proceed to unpack. The reason why Kairi, Namine, and Xion have moved in with Utonium, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls is because their mother passed away from brain cancer. And wanting to be provided and taken care of, Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s family from another city offered Kairi, Namine, and Xion a golden opportunity to move in with Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls with some of the inheritance money from their mother since they knew those three sisters love forests and flowers, especially Equestria Forest, the very exact forest the Utonium residence is resting in. Anyway, after all of Kairi, Namine, and Xion’s belongings were unpacked, they go into the kitchen to eat some lunch when they noticed it was a mess. Even Stitch groaned in annoyance at it) Powerpuff Girls: Professor! Buttercup: You forget to clean the kitchen? Utonium: No, no, just forgot to clean the kitchen. (Kairi, Namine, and Xion then brightened up) Namine: We can help you clean up. Utonium and Powerpuff Girls: Really? Xion: Yes. We can make it like a game. Stitch: Game? Kairi: Yeah. Like how they did in the movie “Mary Poppins.” Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles: Good idea! Buttercup: Just so long we don’t sing that song from the movie as well. Stitch: Ih. Kairi: We won’t. Buttercup: We won’t? Kairi: Nope. I got a better song for us. (Buttercup slowly brightened up along with Utonium, Stitch, Blossom, and Bubbles) Buttercup: Oh, yeah! Stitch: Nick Kamen! Blossom: Normally, Stitch likes Elvis Presley, but surprisingly enough, he approves of Nick Kamen. Stitch: (Nods happily) Ih! (Then, Namine placed a radio on the counter and after Xion placed a Nick Kamen CD in the CD player of the radio, she turned it on, playing Nick Kamen’s song “Turn It Up.” After preparing themselves, Utonium, Stitch, and the girls then happily started cleaning the kitchen while dancing along with the song and Xion and Buttercup mouthing along with the song. Outside in the forest, Cloud’s group were flying by, returning to Castle Equestria, having been told by the other Forest Warriors about their meeting with Sticks, the Mane Seven, and Sonic’s groups, when they stopped upon hearing the music and noticed from within the window Utonium, Stitch, and the girls having fun cleaning up. They looked on in curiosity and confusion mixed together. Elsewhere, Sora’s group, having emerged victorious in defeating the two Globlins before, noticed as well and felt those two reactions as well) Sora: Neat music. (Back with Cloud’s group, they continued watching) Barret: Crazy way for humans to dance. Red XIII/Nanaki: Tell me about it. (Both groups on separate sides then flew off to head back to Castle Equestria. Inside the house, Utonium, Stitch, and the girls continued cleaning and dancing along with the music. Meanwhile, at Castle Equestria, Sticks is helping the Mane Seven and Sonic’s groups pack supplies for their journey) Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be so cool! An adventure full of danger and excitement! Twilight Sparkle: Easy there, Pinkie Pie! Rarity and Spike: We’re not in a rush. Rainbow Dash and Sonic: For now. (A short pause) Pinkie Pie: (Happily) Okay! (They resume packing. Above a tree far away from the castle, a black figure that resembles Sora, but with glowing yellow eyes like a Shadow Heartless and clear beetle-like wings, is watching them. He is Anti-Sora. Then he flew off to go somewhere) Coming up: Anti-Sora reports to Myotismon and his army about Sticks, the Mane Seven, and Sonic’s groups heading off on their journey to find the source of the smoke at Mount Mysteria. At the same time before the journey begins and after Sora’s group, having enough of Cloud’s group’s berating, quits the Forest Warrior position to do bird racing instead, the forest denizens meet a certain dragon and crippled bat that escaped an abusive biology lab. Meanwhile, Kairi, Namine, and Xion learn from Utonium, Stitch, and the Powerpuff Girls about the legend of Equestria Forest and decide to help their new caretakers search for it and prove its existence to the world by going on a hike through Equestria Forest itself.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover